The performance of an integrated circuit formed from an array of active devices is dependent upon pattern density uniformity between active features that comprise functional components of the active devices to ensure robust matching of electrical characteristics between active devices within the array. Pattern uniformity of shapes within active devices at an edge of the array is sensitive to a density gradient between the active features of the array and background features surrounding the array. To mitigate effects of the density gradient on the array a buffer zone of dummy devices is added around the array, wherein a dummy device is structurally identical to an active device, but not electrically active. The buffer zone results in better pattern uniformity between the active devices within the array, but can add significant area overhead to a chip.